A tomato war
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: The Allies and the Axis are going to fight again. But this war will be very unusual. Will the Axis win this time? Oneshot. No pairings.  I changed the title


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>[30th of August, Spain's house]<p>

The Allies and the Axis were in one of Spain's houses, talking about the upcoming war.

"So, we will win when you surrender" America summed up.

"Ve~ Yes" North Italy wasn't paying too much attention. The pasta that he was eating was way more important that a stupid war against the Allies.

"No! America, the rule is that the team that gets their opponents to surrender will win!" Germany corrected the American nation.

"But… That's what I said" America complained.

"We will win and the Axis will become one with me, da" Russia smiled.

"The war starts tomorrow at 11.00 am. I think that we have anything else to discuss, so we should leave" Germany suggested, ending with the meeting.

* * *

><p>[30th of August, a random café were the Allies were meeting]<p>

"We're going to win again. Hahahaha" America laughed.

"They're outnumbered. They are only three, aru" China said.

"Four, if you count South Italy." England corrected the Asian nation.

"But England, they are staying at Spain's. He could give them some advice. Spain is really skilled when it comes to this kind of war. I'm sure he will be in the batterfield with some of his regions to help 'his little Lovi'" A worried France said.

"Don't worry, they will become one with me too" Russia's smile made the other Allies shiver.

"I could ask some of my friends to help us, then" England suggested to his fellow nations, who just stared at him.

* * *

><p>[30th of August, in Spain's living room]<p>

"Do you think that will work?" Japan asked Germany.

"Knowing the Allies, that will be our only chance to win" He answered looking at the Italian twins, who were eating pizza.

"Spain said that he wouldn't help us" Japan frowned.

"So, he will be there neither against nor with us. I understand. He has enough to worry about" Germany sighed. "Italy, Romano, do you know what your task is?"

"Ve~ We have to enjoy the party" Italy said smiling.

"This is not a party, Veneciano! This is war!" Romano yelled at his twin.

"Ve?" Italy didn't seem to understand why everyone was so serious.

* * *

><p>[31st of August, in the streets. It's 10.50 am and the war is about to begin]<p>

"Allies, we have to announce something. Japan and I won't enter the battlefield. We trust the Italy twins will do a good job on their own" Germany announced their enemies, who looked shocked.

"Hahahaha. We will win in no time!" America said eating a burger to celebrate the news.

"Ohonhonhon~ England, it seems that we won't need your _friends_' aid" France laughed making England blush.

* * *

><p>[War time, in the streets]<p>

The Italian twins looked like skilled fighters. Their clothes, faces and hair were completely red since they had been hit numerous times, but they had also shot their enemies until there was only China left. The Chinese nation was panting, showing his tiredness. He was going to attack once more the Axis when something fell from the sky and shocked him. The Italians smirked and used that to attack merciless the Chinese until he surrendered. They were victorious.

* * *

><p>[31st of August's evening, Spain's house]<p>

That one had been a very unusual war. The Axis had won and Germany and Japan hadn't even fought. The Allies and the Italian twins had fought around tons of people, who were also shooting at them.

Indeed, the Tomatina was an unusual war in which everyone could fight and their weapons were tomatoes- and water thrown by the neighbours through their balconies.

The tomato-loving nations had really enjoyed the party / war, but the Allies had suffered a lot.

France was the first to surrender. He couldn't afford his hair and his expensive clothes to get dirt. Winning that stupid war was not worth it.

He was soon followed by Russia. He ran away when North Italy hit his precious scarf with a tomato. Thankfully, he could get the tomato stains easily.

America was the third to surrender, after saying that the excess of tomatoes ruined his burgers.

England was a good fighter, he really was. But he excused himself when a fairy got hurt. He carried the fairy to the hospital, where he was called a madman. Luckily, France was there to flirt with the nurses and England could escape.

China was the last one to fall, being surprised by a neighbour who decided to throw him a bucket of cool water.

None of them were injured but China sneezed a bit.

All of them were thinking '_I'm glad there's no prize for the winners or punishment for the losers…_'

* * *

><p>The Italian twins' favourite weapons were tomatoes, after all.<p>

Well, that and white flags...

* * *

><p>Review? Please!<p>

I want to know if this was too horrible


End file.
